


Soft

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor realises he can't live without finding a way to touch Rose.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 23





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> (The Flufftober prompt list I plan to write this year is created by _giucorreias_.  
> Since Touch is the word given and I already have a story named _Touches_ , I have renamed it. I don’t plan to keep doing it. But I'm certain the ficlet fits both titles, either way.)

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day one**

**Soft (** **_Touch_ ** **)**

The Doctor didn’t know what has been happening to him recently. Whenever he was alone with Rose, which meant practically always, he couldn’t think clearly. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, her-

The Time Lord inhaled, trying to calm himself down. Surely, a touch of her hand couldn’t hurt anyone? It was supposed to at least soothe the unwelcome desire to always be near her, always able to touch her, always...

“Rose. Please, take my hand.”

She was surprised.

“Any time, Doctor, but why? Aren’t we holding hands whenever we go outside?”

The Doctor sighed. “Yep! But I’m sure there’s no rule against holding hands when inside?”

The companion smiled at him. She imagined she could almost feel the invisible barriers between them starting to melt.

“Of course not. As long as it makes you happy!”

The alien could feel a flood of tender feelings overtake him.  _ Seeing you makes me happy, Rose. Touching you makes me happy! _

Rose giggled to herself. There it was again... The things never properly said, about to break through, but never actually happening.

“It makes me happy, too.”

“Ah. Yes.” The Doctor blushed. He needed to get used to the fact Rose’s connection to the TARDIS has unlocked some abilities within her.

“I, err- I didn't mean-”

She shrugged. “I don’t mind. We keep hugging or holding hands all the time. I love it.”

“Do you?” The alien was hoping to hear it said again.

“Yes!”

The alien cleared his throat, suddenly wanting to spill everything out. “You are so, so wonderful, Rose. Your touches, they’re always so soft, so welcome, so-”

Rose blushed. “I have never heard you say these things to me before.”

“Er, well, I’m sorry, I-”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Doctor! Soft, you say?”

The Doctor gaped at her. He shouldn’t have spoken to her about this, he knew it!

“I don’t know about the kind of softness you’d like to experience, but I think I could help you with it, if you like?”

_ What? _

_ I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but there’s one thing I could give you. _

Before the Doctor could fully register her words, Rose let go of his hand and gave him the softest of kisses on the lips.

The alien welcomed it at once.

_ My Rose. I don’t deserve you. _

The companion giggled melodiously, never stopping to show him exactly how wrong he has always been about that.


End file.
